Push and Pull: Scent
by furryewokazon
Summary: A glimpse into the universe of "Push and Pull" where Santana and Brittany's bond is constantly evolving thanks to Santana's imprinting.


Santana's head felt foggy as she blinked her eyes open to the darkness of Brittany's bedroom. It was the dead of night and she was confused as to why she had awakened at such a random hour… that was until she realized her body was lazily undulating against the prone body next to her and she quickly came to her senses and froze on the spot, shocked that she had been practically humping Brittany in her sleep. She tensed and waited to see if Brittany was awake and aware of what she was doing but the blonde remained completely oblivious as she slept on peacefully at her side.

Even though Santana hadn't been caught in the act she was still completely embarrassed by her body's actions. Though to be fair- it could be argued that she wasn't in control of her body when she was asleep and she blamed their bad luck of late on what was clearly making itself known through expressing her sexual frustration.

Her sexual appetite was healthy for a teenager who'd only very recently discovered the joys of sex. The problem of late, of course, had been in fulfilling that appetite. While Santana and Brittany had been able to lie in bed last weekend in a big empty house and finally consummate their newfound intimacy with hours of shy curious exploration, their time alone together to revisit this newfound expression of their relationship had been awfully limited ever since. They just couldn't get a break with their parents unexpectedly showing up at the most unfortunate of times and with extra training scheduled for their sporting teams in the lead up to Championships; both of them were left feeling utterly exhausted by the time they eventually made it into bed.

Their evenings together in bed were still always their own of course… but the girls were still paranoid that their parents would hear them if they were to try anything too adventurous. It didn't matter that their parents already assumed they'd been sleeping together for years… they still didn't want to risk the mortification of knowing their parents had actually heard them in the heat of the moment.

They hadn't been able to resist completely though, having to resort to a few desperate _quickies_ throughout the week once they were finally in bed and entwined in each other's arms. These had been short and frantic bouts though, where hugging quickly turned to desperately rocking against each other's legs searching for release. They had to be careful not to let the bed make any noise as they moved together on it and they had to stifle the other's pleasure noises with smothering kisses. It was enough to keep them going but they were both craving the freedom to be able to worship each other again without any restraint.

Santana groaned as she edged away from Brittany and ran a hand down to the apex of her thighs, feeling the drenched crotch of her pyjama shorts. She knew she was insanely turned on and this just confirmed it. The clothing was stifling and she hurriedly pushed the shorts down her hips and kicked them off to somewhere down in the bed. Her lower half being naked did nothing to relieve the tension she was feeling between her legs but at least now she could move without the wet material sliding against her. She sighed and turned her head to look at sleeping Brittany.

Even sleeping peacefully Santana couldn't deny that her bond mate was incredibly sexy- she still couldn't believe it had taken her so long to realise it. It was no wonder that she was so easily turned on by her but still, thanks to Santana's imprinting, her body usually only responded this strongly when Brittany was in the mood; making Santana's respond in complimentary reaction. It was strange for her to have grown so aroused on her own when Brittany didn't even seem to _need_ her.

Spurred on by her hunger for Brittany, Santana tentatively rolled over towards the blonde and pressed her nose into Brittany's hair, sniffing experimentally. She groaned as Brittany scent bombarded her senses and she rolled further against the blonde without even thinking about it. Now half on top of Brittany, Santana pressed her face further into Brittany's neck, breathing hotly against her skin as she took deep intoxicating gulps of everything Brittany had to offer. Brittany reeked of sex in the best way possible and it was evidently driving Santana crazy with need.

Brittany stirred under Santana's weight and sleepily giggled as she realised Santana was busily nuzzling at her neck with ravenous intent.

"San, what are you doing?" Brittany sleepily chuckled out as a whisper, realising that it was probably the middle of the night by the darkness enveloping them.

"Smell so good," Santana growled throatily into Brittany's shoulder as she climbed further on top of her and started nipping playfully at Brittany's neck.

Brittany smiled and lazily turned her head away so Santana had access to more skin, realising rather quickly how turned on she already was.

"Why am I so horny?" Brittany sighed in amazement.

Santana bit harder at Brittany's neck trying to hide her groan at Brittany's words.

"You must have been dreaming," Santana deduced as she nipped her way up to tug Brittany's earlobe between her teeth. "You got so worked up, it woke me up."

"Oh," Brittany breathed shyly; she didn't even remember dreaming about anything dirty. But she really couldn't deny the state of her underwear right now.

"I want you," Santana exhaled into her ear.

"I can tell," Brittany smiled around her words.

The way Santana was pawing at her made it obvious that Santana was feeling the pull of Brittany's desire.

"I know you want me too," Santana husked heatedly.

"I always want you," Brittany offered cutely, trying not to let Santana's passionate play overpower her too much. She had to remember where they were no matter how turned on she was feeling.

"Not like this," Santana purred back as she shook her head. "Never like this."

Santana lifted her head and pushed her forehead hard against Brittany's as she rubbed their noses together.

"How do you know?" Brittany smirked back in challenge, "Because you can smell it on me?"

"No," Santana shook her head despite Brittany's words being true; but that wasn't the reason why she knew how badly Brittany wanted her, "Because I can't control myself around you right now. You _must_ need me."

Santana's haughty confidence nearly made Brittany laugh… but then she spied the intense look in Santana's eye despite the darkness of the room and her breath caught in her throat.

Santana was serious.

Brittany gulped. There was no point in trying to ignore it any longer; not when Santana really could see straight through her.

"You're right," Brittany whispered as she gently sucked Santana's lower lip into her mouth and bit it enticingly, "Well what are you going to do about it?"

Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth, sucking on the blonde's top lip until Brittany released her.

"I'm going to," Santana began kissing her way across Brittany's face, "Taste… every… inch… of… you."

Brittany giggled because it was all she could do not to moan and squirm under Santana's attentive mouth.

"San, we can't…" She tried to discourage her as much as her body argued her words.

Santana ignored her as she moved down Brittany's neck mixing up her kissing with sucking and licking. She knew Brittany needed her as much as she did otherwise she wouldn't be feeling this way.

"Can't stop," Santana muttered as one of her hands slipped under Brittany's sleep shirt and roughly squeezed her breast as the other tugged her neckline down so she could kiss down her chest.

"San," Brittany hissed as she tried again, trying to ignore how well her breast fit in Santana's warm palm, "San!"

Brittany grabbed the sides of Santana's head with both hands and yanked her up mid-kiss. Santana blinked the frenzied daze out of her eyes once she realised Brittany's skin was no longer within reach and relaxed her puckered lips.

"Santana, my parents…" Brittany whined. The heat of Santana's hand on her breast was still proving incredibly distracting.

"I'll be quiet, baby," Santana promised with a devilish smile.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Brittany muttered under her breath.

Santana grinned even wider as she slowly rubbed Brittany's breast enjoying the tickle of Brittany's hard nipple against her palm.

Brittany bit her lip to try and stifle the whimper that threatened to escape with Santana's very deliberate touch.

"This is a bad idea," Brittany sighed even as her back arched her chest further in Santana's caress. "But it feels so good."

"Then how is it a bad thing?" Santana hummed as she turned her head to kiss Brittany's palm, "Just let me kiss you."

Brittany released her hold on Santana's head thinking she would instantly feel the brunette's lips on hers but Santana surprised her by returning to where she left off- kissing her way down Brittany's body.

Brittany's eyes widened as she realised where this could potentially lead and she scrambled to grab onto Santana once more before she could move any lower. Grabbing a hold of Santana's shoulders she pulled the brunette up to her eye level once more, ignoring the groan of frustration that escaped Santana at being disrupted once again.

"Baby I can tell you're really worked up right now," Brittany said soothingly as she cupped Santana's cheek. "Just let me help you get off and then we can go back to sleep…"

To illustrate her words Brittany slipped a muscular thigh between Santana's legs in a well-practiced move only to gasp when her naked thigh directly met Santana's swollen sex.

"You're- you're not wearing any pants," Brittany stated even though it was unnecessary. She shuddered at the scalding heat emanating from between Santana's thighs.

Santana's eyes closed at the pressure against her as she smiled dopily.

"They got too wet," Santana slyly offered in explanation as she opened her eyes again to watch Brittany's reaction.

"Oh," Brittany murmured softly as her cheeks heated. Of course the proof of Santana's words was pressed against her thigh; Santana was slick and sodden in silky arousal. Brittany could only squirm as her own core began throbbing and demanding Santana's touch.

Brittany watched as Santana's eyes rolled into the back of her head, clearly deeply in tune with her mate's current state thanks to their bond. And then Santana was draped all over her again at once, pressing frantic kisses all over her face and neck.

Frankly Santana's desperation was only turning Brittany on more… which only made Santana all the more crazed.

"Santana, let me help you…" Brittany offered around a whimper as Santana insistently tweaked both of her nipples at the same time. Both of Santana's hands were now under her shirt and eagerly moulding the swell of her breasts while she continued to lavish attention on Brittany's collarbone.

Brittany tried to grab a hold of Santana's hips so she could encourage Santana to start rocking against her thigh but Santana shook her head and wiggled her way between both of Brittany's legs, spreading her own knees so that Brittany's legs widened beneath her.

She pinned Brittany there with her legs as she lifted her upper body off the blonde and closed her eyes, trying to take deep calming breaths. Of course the blankets around them only seemed to be containing Brittany's scent and left Santana shaking as her movements unleashed another wave of Brittany's need to wash over her.

"San, what do you need?" Brittany asked tenderly as she watched a flushed Santana struggling to contain herself. Her whole life she was used to Santana reacting to her, but she'd never seen her like this; she knew her arousal was affecting Santana on a level she couldn't quite understand but there wasn't anything she could really do to reign herself in; her mysterious sex dream had already done the damage and now she was only reacting naturally to the love of her life panting above her as she pressed between her legs.

"You," Santana answered feverishly.

Brittany smiled lovingly and slid her hand down Santana's stomach. She knew they had to be quiet but she couldn't just watch Santana struggle; it was only turning her on more.

"I'm right here baby…"

But Santana swiftly caught up her hand and once again shook her head, making Brittany frown in confusion.

"That won't help…"

"But..?" Brittany faltered as she pulled her hand back.

"It won't go away as long as you smell like this…" Santana calmly explained as she pressed her face into Brittany's hair. Santana just knew it to be true.

"Then what can I do…?" Brittany whispered unsurely, feeling useless all of a sudden.

"Just lay there and…" Santana trailed off as her hands slipped under Brittany's shirt once more and insistently pushed the material up.

"And?" Brittany's voice hitched as Santana's mouth nipped at her collarbone and her hands gently pushed Brittany's shirt up over her head, slipping it off completely.

"And let me love you," Santana answered simply as her mouth moved to latch onto one of Brittany's nipples.

Santana sucked and worked her lips around the puckered peak as her hand cradled the fleshy mound.

Brittany began to squirm as a gasp tumbled from her lips and her hands found Santana's hair holding her head firmly in place against her chest.

"_Ohh_," Brittany groaned as she tilted her head down to watch Santana roughly kiss her breast.

Santana's suckling on her nipple had started out gentle and reverent but as Santana lost more of herself to Brittany's maddening scent her mouth grew forceful, gnashing at Brittany's soft flesh with scraping teeth and hot breaths that exhaled her approval in the form of deep growls.

Santana's hands couldn't settle on Brittany's body either; manically squeezing the blonde's skin as she moved them all over Brittany, unable to just stop and enjoy the simplicity of caressing the blonde as she usually would. She was too far gone- she felt like she needed to touch all of Brittany at once.

Brittany's body was humming with desire as she watched the animal which she knew lurked deep inside Santana begin to awaken. Of all the times she'd thought about Santana completely letting go and giving in to her instinctual need to claim her as her mate – having her parents asleep downstairs hadn't really factored into the equation. So as much as Brittany wanted to completely let go too- she was constantly aware of the noise they were already making. To her it already felt like too much.

Santana didn't even realise she was whimpering until Brittany forced a hand under her chin and pried her away from her breast. Santana's eyes were squeezed shut to the point where she looked almost in pain- and to be honest it was reaching a painful level now; the need she was feeling for Brittany.

Brittany's hands smoothed all over her face trying to ease the tension expressed there and eventually Santana began to calm, pressing her face into Brittany's hands as a pet would dotingly crave an owner's caress.

"San, we've got to be quiet," Brittany whispered the reminder again.

Santana nodded as she opened her lust-darkened eyes to look squarely at the blonde; her undeniable hunger for Brittany simmering there tellingly.

Brittany's surprised gasp made Santana's lips curl and then the brunette was on her again, mouthing across Brittany's chest up towards one of Brittany's armpits where she nipped playfully.

Brittany tried to smother her squeak at the unexpected and very ticklish touch but it escaped as a giggle before she managed to clap her hands over her mouth. Santana merely took advantage of Brittany's now raised arms and brushed her nose insistently against her underarm. Brittany wanted to feel disgusted or at least a little self-conscious at where Santana was so keenly pressing her face but she knew Santana had absolutely no qualms about how Brittany naturally smelled- in fact she'd expressed her opinions on the matter many times before, claiming she greatly preferred Brittany's natural odour without any deodorant trying to mask it. It wasn't enough to sway Brittany into completely forgoing deodorant but she would happily oblige Santana by trying to smell as natural as possible by the time they climbed into bed together….

Santana had never been so blatant with her appreciation of her musky areas before though- usually just opting to subtly bury her face into Brittany's shoulder mid-cuddle until Brittany wizened up to what she was doing and proceeded to tease her about it.

But Brittany knew it wasn't so much an armpit fetish for Santana as it was a _Brittany_ fetish; Santana simply lived off the intimacy of _knowing_ her scent.

It was times like this when Brittany wished she could experience Santana's heightened awareness for herself to know what all the fuss was about. Her limited senses in comparison were still able to identify Santana's unique scent just as she was capable of smelling all things- but she could tell her awareness held nothing on Santana's from those times she'd watched the brunette become drunk and dazed just on the smell of her. Instead she relied on the reassurance she took from Santana's proximity more than anything- her touch and her warmth which made her feel loved and whole.

Santana's bold tongue dipping across her sensitive skin caught Brittany completely off guard. She squeaked once more into the hands smashed against her lips as a shudder shook her body. Who would have thought that Santana licking her underarm would feel so good? _Ticklish_- but in a hot way.

Santana smiled into Brittany's skin as she rushed to wetly swipe her tongue across the area again, revelling in the fact that Brittany's armpits were clearly one of her erogenous zones. The freshly shaven skin slipped under her tongue with ease and caused Brittany's legs to edge wider open beneath her as the blonde bucked up into her stomach on reflex.

"_Kiss me_," Brittany urged with need as she lifted her smothering palms enough to allow her hushed voice to slip through.

With surprising agility, Santana slid her hands from Brittany's breasts up past the dip of her underarms and pushed Brittany's hands away from her face as she slipped her own hands along the length of Brittany's arms and pinned them above the blonde's head with intertwined fingers. Her mouth immediately found Brittany's lips in a hard bruising kiss.

Brittany's nose pinched at the initial saltiness on Santana's tongue but it was quickly replaced by the familiar taste of Santana's eager mouth.

They kissed until Santana had to pull away with Brittany's now insistent grinding up into her stomach proving too much to handle. Her hands released Brittany's and swiftly slid down to firmly grab Brittany's hips and hold them down.

"You're driving me crazy here," Santana chuckled through a growl. Her hands slid lower to squeeze at Brittany's inner thighs in frustration.

Brittany was rather enjoying being handled so possessively and she fully submitted, lying idle as she was pinned beneath Santana.

"It wouldn't be a problem if we didn't have to be quiet," Brittany murmured as she smiled lazily up at Santana. If her sex wasn't aching to be touched, she would be content to lie there forever while Santana gazed upon her hungrily.

Santana's short fingernails bit into the flesh of Brittany's thighs as she squeezed even harder.

"I don't think I can resist much longer Britt-" Santana warned as her voice wavered with the tension she was feeling. She pressed her forehead against Brittany's temple and exhaled in her ear, "I just want to press my face right up against you and breathe you in…"

Brittany swallowed the nervousness away with those words; she could handle Santana's nuzzling even though it would undoubtedly wind her up further. Her hands found the back of Santana's neck and pulled her closer.

"Well…?" Brittany encouraged as she turned her head and offered up her throat submissively.

"No," Santana chuckled warmly against Brittany's ear as her fingernails scratched tauntingly up Brittany's thighs, "Between your legs."

Brittany tensed as nervousness claimed her again, only to melt and squirm as Santana swirled her tongue wetly in her ear.

"San-" Brittany began, uneasy hesitation already coating her voice.

"You just smell **so good**. It does things to me. You don't realise what it does. Especially now when you're so turned on…" Santana cut in zealously.

She pulled Santana away from her ear so she could look up at her with a bit of embarrassment tinging her cheeks.

"Having you _do that_ is the only thing I've thought about since I did it to you," Brittany admitted almost shyly. "But I just know I won't be able to keep quiet if you do…"

Santana's hands were now so far up Brittany's legs that her fingertips were now picking at the edges of Brittany's underwear.

"Please Britt… just a whiff?" Santana bartered adorably, considering her vulgar intentions. "Then we can go back to sleep. I just need to get closer."

Brittany rolled her eyes because she very much doubted she'd be getting any more sleep tonight if Santana's face went anywhere near her spread legs- whether she touched her or not. Santana's teasing fingertips were already having enough effect as it was. She was already dreading the inevitable hours she would now be lying awake as precious sleep evaded her. Her only reassurance was that Santana would surely have to suffer along with her as Santana's earlier awakening had proven. Like all things- they were in this together.

"No touching?" Brittany asked just to be sure and cursed herself for sounding disappointed.

"Well I just assumed when you said you couldn't handle it that you wouldn't want me touching you…" Santana teased knowingly.

"I never said _that_…" Brittany grumbled sulkily, "But you're right- we really shouldn't-"

"So no touching…" Santana echoed sensing that Brittany was on the verge of giving in.

Brittany bit her lip; as much as she was now used to Santana's obsession with her scent she couldn't help the lingering self-consciousness whenever she thought about Santana purposefully smelling her _down there_. But then again Brittany knew she was guilty of indulging in the allure of Santana's heady arousal whenever her dull human senses were able to enjoy it.

But Brittany figured if she could just lie still long enough for Santana to get whatever it was she needed to get out of her system… then maybe she could convince Santana into _a quiet_ round of grinding just so she could get some release and _maybe_ get some more sleep.

Santana watched Brittany closely until she saw what she was waiting for; a small conceding nod from Brittany. Santana grinned widely and pressed a quick peck to Brittany's lips before disappearing completely under the blankets.

Brittany blinked up into the darkness with surprise- not expecting _that_ despite Santana's obvious enthusiasm. She hadn't realised how hot it was under the covers until she was focusing on just that. She could feel Santana's shifting around on top of her, trying to get into a comfortable position.

In any other scenario Santana would have tossed the stifling covers aside, claiming it was too hot and too hard to breathe underneath… but in their current situation Santana was feeding off the way the covers trapped and intensified Brittany's scent. She couldn't contain the deep appreciative moan which escaped her at being completely surrounded by _Brittany_.

Brittany frowned at Santana's loud expression and while the blankets stifled the sound a little she still felt like it had been too loud. She quickly smacked at the moving lump covering her lower half.

"Shh!" Brittany hushed even as her cheeks flamed at the position she was finding herself in. At first she was somewhat thankful because the blankets would shield her from actually watching Santana… but she was quickly realising that not being able to see Santana and yet still knowing what she was doing was only making her focus on Santana's actions all the more concentrated.

Santana's hot chuckle against her skin made Brittany's stomach clench and she knew she was in trouble when she felt the gentle press of Santana's lips above the top of her underwear.

"San, no touching," Brittany sighed even as her hand dropped to caress the covered shape of Santana's head. Brittany's words and her body were saying entirely different things.

No one understood what Brittany wanted more than Santana did- especially in that moment when all she could breathe was how badly Brittany wanted her. And Santana's body ached to fulfil Brittany's needs.

But Brittany was insisting with her contradictory words and Santana decided to humour her for as long as she could.

Santana scratched her fingernails back down Brittany's thighs, pressing the blonde's legs even wider open as she slid lower until her face hovered over Brittany's clothed sex. She whimpered quietly as her mouth began to water and she realised not touching Brittany was going to be harder than she thought.

She couldn't see much but she could smell enough to paint a graphically accurate picture. Brittany's swollen sex was only covered by a drenched scrap of material as the blonde lay spread below her, merely an inch from her sensitive nose. She wanted to press forward and rub her face against the thin material separating them but she knew Brittany wouldn't want her to… at least not yet.

Santana whimpered again as she forced herself away from the source of Brittany's maddening hold over her and slid to the side so that she could kiss at Brittany's thigh instead. It felt good because while she generally loved the taste of Brittany's skin… being surrounded by the smell of Brittany's sex with every breath she took only made it that much better.

"_Uh_," Brittany's leg quivered at the feel of Santana's doting mouth on her, so very close to her aching sex. She knew she should have whacked Santana again and reminded her once more about their 'no touching' rule but she couldn't find the words to voice them as her hand merely pushed more firmly down on Santana's head.

Santana smiled into Brittany's thigh at the firm pressure on the back of her head. She lifted her head and moved above Brittany's sex once more.

"No touching Britt," Santana chastised playfully as a hot exhale directly over Brittany's heat making the blonde shudder and arch up towards her. If it wasn't for the distraction of teasing Brittany, Santana surely wouldn't have lasted even this long.

"Shut up," Brittany groaned as her hand left where it was pressing over the covers and slid underneath instead to twine in Santana's hair.

Completely overcome with arousal Brittany squeezed the back of Santana's neck and arched her hips up to try and rub her sex against any part of Santana she could reach.

Santana didn't need any more permission than that as she willingly pushed her nose against Brittany's damp underwear, closing her eyes at the onslaught of arousal that claimed her by finally being this close to Brittany's sex. She'd thought about it for far too long.

Brittany whined at the teasing feeling of Santana beginning to poke around against her. She licked her lips but then had to cover her mouth with her free hand as Santana began to nudge her with more insistence as she pressed her entire face against Brittany's clothed sex just as she'd said she wanted to.

Santana's lips opened to release a repressed grunt as she nuzzled into Brittany's heat and couldn't stop herself from loosely latching onto the soaked material with her open mouth, driven insane by her need to know what Brittany tasted like.

She sucked at the sodden material as Brittany squirmed beneath her and a string of strangled squeaks made their way to her from up the bed. Brittany's legs bent at the knee, trapping Santana's head between her legs as Brittany tilted her pelvis, trying to offer herself to Santana at a better angle.

Santana's hands continued to massage Brittany's tensed legs as she began to lick at Brittany with complete abandon. She couldn't get enough of Brittany's taste even though Brittany's underwear was stopping her from completely experiencing it. But the tantalising hint of a new taste that completely complemented the way Brittany smelled, drove Santana's carnal instincts wild and made her want Brittany even more.

"_More_," Brittany sighed from above, apparently having given up on her attempts to keep herself totally quiet.

Brittany couldn't take it anymore; she snatched at the blankets and pulled them aside so she could finally take in the sight of Santana kissing at her most intimate area. Santana was really going at it with abandon and watching the brunette lick at her sticky underwear only made her want to feel that tongue without any barriers in between. With her free hand she shoved her thumb under the elastic of her underwear and tried to hurriedly slide them down her hips.

Santana's eyes opened and sparkled with unbridled lust as they took in her mate's struggle. She kept her mouth hard at work as her hands slid up Brittany's legs to assist her in getting the clothing off- only lifting her mouth long enough to let the bunched material slide past. Her mouth returned just as quickly to Brittany's exposed slit, lapping eagerly at the moisture coating her and causing both girls to moan in unison.

It was still a scramble to get Brittany's underwear completely off especially because Santana became so distracted by Brittany's taste that she stopped pushing at Brittany's underwear only halfway down the blonde's legs. But Brittany was quickly growing frustrated by her inability to move her legs freely and she awkwardly managed to wiggle her way out of them, sighing in relief when she could freely wrap her legs around Santana's head.

Santana groaned her approval at Brittany's movement and was muffled by the press of Brittany's thighs against her cheeks. She really could not get over how amazing it felt to have her mouth finally connected so intimately to Brittany.

It didn't even seem to matter that Santana wasn't even working her mouth to any particular rhythm; she was just wholly enjoying the raw taste and texture of Brittany's heated core as her lips and tongue slipped messily through her arousal.

Brittany quite liked Santana's disorderly fumbling- not that she had any other experience to compare it to- but every time Santana's mouth moved to stroke her in a different way she was left gasping and squirming for more. She didn't want to think about how very obvious their combined noises were sounding now that they weren't even bothering to try and be discreet. She could only hope that her parents were soundly asleep downstairs as she willingly let Santana do whatever she wanted to her, just as long as she didn't stop anytime soon.

Santana glanced up Brittany's body to watch her squirm and she hummed in approval as she noticed Brittany was now squeezing at her own breast with her free hand as she looked back down at her with hooded eyes.

Santana's mouth softened with precision as she held Brittany's eyes and focused entirely on Brittany's clit, flicking her slowly with her tongue as her lips curled in a smile at Brittany's vocal reaction.

Brittany squeezed the hand she had on the back of Santana's head; unintentionally pulling at Santana's hair and making Santana's tongue lick her harder in response.

"_Oh San_," Brittany panted as her hips began rocking faster against Santana's mouth.

They maintained eye contact as the tempo increased, until Brittany really couldn't refrain from giving into the pleasure any longer; she slammed her head back down into the pillows and rolled her hips hard up against Santana's face as the warmth in her belly exploded.

Brittany's legs quivered and then squeezed with impressive strength over Santana's trapped ears as her body stilled momentarily before bucking uncontrollably with the waves of pleasure rocking through her.

Santana went with her movements, feeding off the satisfaction she was feeling at making her mate feel so good but craving more of her still at the same time; her hunger for Brittany was proving unquenchable. She continued suckling gently at Brittany's clit as the blonde's body began to recover, but before Brittany could completely relax she doubled her efforts once more, sucking hard at the sensitive nub as her tongue circled it with hungry intent.

Brittany cried out at the surprise attack as her other hand flew to the back of Santana's head and clutched her even closer.

"_Shit! Uhh… oh oh yes, I'm going to-"_ Brittany rambled as she panted for breath. A second orgasm was already fast approaching.

Santana squeezed encouragingly at Brittany's tensed butt cheeks as her head started bobbing against Brittany with her furious pace.

Brittany's legs started shaking and then Brittany was sitting bolt upright as her jaw fell open and a tumble of indistinguishable curses fell from her mouth while she stared down in awe at Santana who had just managed to bring her to startling heights once again only mere moments after her initial orgasm.

"_Santana_," Brittany mewled softly as her muscles continued to twitch and she moved her hands to cradle Santana's cheeks between her legs as the brunette gently lathed her tongue over her slit, bringing her down with attentive care.

Santana pulled her mouth back from Brittany only to push forward and press her forehead against Brittany's stomach. Her arms curled up around Brittany's hips and hugged her tight as she rubbed her face back and forth across Brittany's lower stomach with undeniable affection.

Brittany's heart felt so full of love that it threatened to burst as she watched Santana pull herself onto her lap and clutch desperately at her. She threaded her fingers through dark locks, soothingly brushing the head of hair pressed to her lap as she waited for her uneven breathing to eventually return to normal.

"That was incredible baby," Brittany whispered, once again wary of making too much noise.

Santana nodded against her, the agreeing gesture showing itself as a bob of Santana's head as Santana's arms squeezed her tighter.

"Again," Santana growled gruffly into Brittany's lap.

Brittany was taken aback by Santana's tone and she raise a curious eyebrow at the back of Santana's head as Santana reached a hand up to press her palm against Brittany's stomach and firmly pushed her back down to lie back once more.

Santana's intentions became very clear as the brunette slipped lower once more and pushed Brittany's legs open as she started mouthing with determination at Brittany's drenched slit once again.

Brittany squealed as Santana's nose brushed her now incredibly sensitive clit and she kicked her legs free of Santana's hold to roll away from her, slamming her legs together as she gave Santana an incredulous look.

"San no more, I can't…" Brittany gasped in nervous amusement as she shook her head in denial. "I'm way too sensitive."

Santana merely raised her head and chuckled with a devilish smile on display as she made a scandalous show of licking her lips and then scrambled to follow the lithely blonde across the bed. She pawed at Brittany's womanly curves as Brittany giggled and tried to push her away.

But Santana was not to be deterred so easily as she grabbed at Brittany's hips and tried to pull her back closer again.

"But you taste even better than you smell," Santana contended as she playfully tried to pry Brittany's stubborn legs apart, attempting to use tickling as a means of getting Brittany to surrender.

Brittany was a giggling madly but she would not give in as she kept her legs squeezed tightly together and did her best to keep on rolling away from Santana's reach.

Santana just kept on planting wet kisses all over Brittany's hips, stomach and thighs until Brittany had to resort to rolling onto her stomach just to try and shield her body away from Santana's unrelenting mouth.

Santana grinned at the sight of Brittany's cute butt openly on display as Brittany shrank away from her and she couldn't stop herself from placing a hand on each butt cheek and massaging firmly as she crouched down and nipped at a fleshy curve.

"Santana," Brittany's voice sounded as a muffled warning above where her face was pressed against the bedspread.

Santana ignored her of course- choosing to follow her nose on the matter as she continued to bite playfully at Brittany's backside tentatively warming Brittany back up to the idea of letting Santana get her mouth back on her sweet sex.

Brittany remained steadfast for as long as she could but not even she could ignore the talents of Santana's determined mouth. Santana was made for her so of course her mate would know exactly how to push her buttons.

Brittany shivered through a groan as Santana edged her thighs open just far enough for Santana to worm her way between; until she was able to flick her tongue over her swollen sex once more.

Brittany's legs flew open of their own accord at the familiar warmth of Santana's mouth and she knew it was all over when Santana was able to push her wider still as she gripped her hips and easily guided her ass up in the air to give herself a better angle to Brittany's sweet spot.

Brittany's own body had betrayed her by completely crumbling under Santana's wiles. Brittany had become putty in Santana's hands and she was now once more completely at the mercy of Santana's tongue.

This was a completely new position for them and Brittany would have probably felt a little more self-conscious about having her bare backside pointed up in the air on display if it wasn't for Santana's tongue starting to prod at her entrance. All of Brittany's attention honed in on the actions of that small inquisitive muscle.

"_Unngh_," Brittany groaned as she couldn't help wiggling her butt and trying to push back against Santana's mouth impatiently. Her hands found the bed linen and squeezed tight as she willed Santana to just stick her tongue inside her already.

Santana groaned back in response and wantonly groped at Brittany's curves as her tongue started to teasingly circle Brittany's entrance.

"_Oh yes_," Brittany gasped; not realising how badly she wanted this until it was happening. After two orgasms Brittany had thought she was well satisfied for the night, but Santana was already pushing her to her limits once again.

Brittany was just about to glance back and ask Santana what she was waiting for when a loud creak from downstairs cut straight through the sexual atmosphere in the room and caused both Santana and Brittany to freeze in place. They each held their breaths as the distinct sound of footsteps could be heard downstairs.

Someone was awake.

Brittany's heartbeat had already been frantic but now it was pounding with dread as she pictured whoever it was waking to their obscene sex noises.

Santana blinked slowly, feigning composure as her mouth continued to water while her tongue hovered mid-swipe over Brittany's glistening slit. Santana wanted to whimper as she was forced to hold herself still even while Brittany's arousal coated her tongue; testing her limits and tantalising her senses. It was agonizing in the most delicious way.

Brittany breathed deeply but began to relax when the footsteps didn't seem to be directly approaching her room. She realised they weren't in the clear by a long shot as any noise from either of them now could easily catch the attention of whoever was wandering around the house in the dead of the night. Brittany only hoped that whoever it was simply needed to make a quick toilet run and then they would return to their own bed none the wiser.

Brittany was about to relax her tensed shoulders when she felt something soft and slippery pushing inside her; Santana was throwing caution to the wind and slowly sliding her tongue into Brittany's tight channel. Brittany's breath hitched and her eyes went wide at the indescribable sensation of having Santana's tongue probing inside her. She wanted to scream out but she knew she couldn't so she scrambled to shove her face into the nearest pillow where she could at least release a deep moan as quietly as she could manage. Her hands scooped under the pillow and hugged it to her face in a fierce embrace because Santana didn't stop once she was pressed in as deep as she could reach; she just slid her tongue out again before shoving it straight back in.

Brittany writhed where she was bent over. She was torn because she wanted to swear and scold Santana for what she was doing to her when one of her parents was clearly awake… but her body couldn't ignore the way Santana was making her feel. She even started rocking back onto Santana's tongue trying to start up a steady rhythm.

Brittany was gasping and groaning all the while trying to keep quiet and while Santana didn't particularly want to be caught in this position by either of Brittany's parents, she had to admit the thrill of what they were doing was causing her to enjoy making it harder for Brittany.

The footsteps continued to move downstairs but Brittany couldn't restrain herself any more. It was all too much as she was now slamming her hips back at Santana, needing Santana's tongue deeper and harder.

Santana readily complied, pointing her tongue out straight and firm so she could press as deep as she could get, causing Brittany's hips to twitch with every stroke.

Brittany's was smothering herself in the pillow and she desperately needed air. She turned her face and gasped for a fresh breath only to squeal as Santana wiggled her tongue deep inside her.

"_San… San… oh my g-_ " Brittany moaned as her hips began to buck wildly.

Santana could feel Brittany's inner walls squeezing around her and she knew Brittany's release was about to break. She swirled her tongue faster, squeezing Brittany's thighs and holding her firmly in place against her face.

Brittany tumbled over the edge with a high-pitched whine as her legs gave out and she crumbled to the bed, legs still somewhat spread so Santana could keep on licking her, enjoying every second of Brittany's climax just as much as the blonde.

Brittany lay there twitching as her pulse pounded in her ears and her gasped breath scratched at the pillow under her ear.

Santana was still licking at her- gently now as though cleaning her up, all the while softly humming to herself in enjoyment. The vibrations made her tingle and every now and again she'd buck unexpectedly as her orgasm continued to throb through her.

A lazy smile was plastered across Brittany's face as every one of her muscles relaxed and her body sank further into the soft bed. She was completely satisfied as the warmth that filled her whenever she was with Santana completely took over, making her eyes feel heavy.

Brittany didn't even realise her eyes had closed until she felt the full weight of Santana's body settling to press against her back and she smiled contentedly. This was one of her favourite parts of their newfound lovemaking- when Santana would climb all over her, possessively wanting to drape herself all over as much of Brittany's taller stature as she could reach.

Santana lay on top of Brittany and tucked her chin over Brittany's shoulder.

"Mine," Santana claimed as she tenderly kissed Brittany's cheek and relaxed her own body, moulding her length along Brittany's.

Brittany tried to chuckle but it only came out as a tired shudder.

"I'm exhausted," Brittany yawned.

"Good," Santana decided as she settled her head into a more comfortable position on Brittany's shoulder blade and blindly reached for Brittany's hand. When she found it she threaded their fingers together and gave a firm squeeze. "Sleep now."

"What 'bout you?" Brittany asked through another yawn.

Santana shook her head where she lay and closed her eyes. It was odd really- she knew she'd been incredibly turned on the entire time she'd been going down on Brittany and even now she was sure she'd never felt so sensitive… but she just didn't feel the urgency anymore to do anything about it. She figured it had everything to do with completely satisfying Brittany until the blonde was practically falling asleep. And instead of feeling frustrated any longer, Santana found herself tuning into Brittany's satiated feeling of ease instead.

"You're so in trouble," Brittany murmured tiredly, "Next time."

Santana merely chuckled into Brittany's shoulder feeling rather chuffed with herself.

"Still love you though," Brittany added quietly, just as she gave in to the lull of slumber.

Santana smiled to herself and faithfully followed her lead.

fin.


End file.
